epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Coder/Captain Coder VS Patts9009
The third installment of Epic Rap Battles of The Website. It features long-time chatmod Patts9009 against upcoming User Captain Coder. Lyrics 'Patts9009:' Better listen up well, Johnson, you're entering into my domain, I'll crush with my lines 98 times, give you a new definition of pain. Because I'm setting up the flames higher on this backyard grill. I'll sizzle you up then cover you with my unmatchable skill. You're about to Band-wagoned out after I lyrically batter you. Then I'll lyrically slaughter you, make you visit good old SCP-022. I wish you can stand a chance against a top-notch like myself. Unfortunately, you're just a lonesome kid with depleting health. Don't you think it's over just yet, I'm not done with your defeat. It's just the end of your longevity being crushed beneath my feet. It'll haunt you worse than SCP-173 and Radical Larry combined. Did you wanna be authority or something, or you just wanna whine? I've decoded why you act like you do; because you're a little child. While I'm an animal and I'm gonna rip out your neck in the wild! Oh, you want to hear a scary story? A user by Captain Coder was born. Another thin', Negative Four served you on a plate next to the corn. 'Captain Coder:' 3 times a charm, i'll show this wannabe Rollback some harm, 'Cause I'm spittin' hotter rhymes than Davidson's Solar Farm! I got some much needed critiques for this so called show stopper, He'll find that I'M the real Don, we'd all consider him a pauper! I mean, just look at this guy, throwing his "lyrically" repetition, When I bring the better rhymes this time, Anton gets no recognition! So fuck off, Zarkohov! Faceless Slendey gets to face facts, Instead of hiding behind his three dots and shoving his problems to Max! I bet you get over 9000 Patts on the ass from Scraw every day, Dissing up this pissed off MPD MSV? Child's Play! You may spit decent shit in Brunswick, but MC NC's in the house, Let's just say I went Downtown Abby with your dearly beloved spouse! As your Occupation is Student, there's no need for superiority, You got 3 personas, but not one shows seniority! I was looking for a good 3rd battle, but you're obviously not it! As we can see, I schooled this PATTS like it was Aeronautics! 'Patts9009:' Hahah, that was weaker than when I battled little Lak. You're really only spittin shit, crushed by my lyrical attack. I may have 3 personas, but I only need one to kick your ass, Oh, and I landed you an occupation; the skeleton in science class. Speaking of Science, your head is so full of Oxygen, you're dense, While my lines are Carbon Monoxide, so breath at your own expense. Also, while we're on the subject of death, do listen to this, You may try my wonderful girlfriend, but you won't get a kiss, Instead, you'll get another tally mark in your loss record. While I'm on a Search and Destory mission, producing Discord. You're just a chicken, gettin scared from playing "horror" games, Saying "Imscared", but "Iseeyou" at night, screaming Meat's name. Don't think you can say anything and expect it to be considered a line. Learn to look at facts of the person, but don't take so much time! I've seen no one take as long as you, and then you produce shit, On top of that, you get such an temper! You'll never reach Mod Ship. So good luck stepping up to the Long time chatmod, named Big Mac. Everything you claim is shit! All can see what you really lack, Self confidence and a set of decent rhymes, catch my drift. You can try to spit, but you're more shitty than a piece of Shift. Oh no, you said my names in half your lines, I'm so scared, But don't you realize who you're facing. I decide if you're Spared! I'm the killer of Deces Manor, claiming countless lives, But I can't kill you, because that means you'd need a life. After I toss this ass overboard like the real Don of the wiki, No one will remember who his is, not since he stepped to me. Then I'll weigh the anchor down on him, watch him drown. And at his funeral, I'll be that one smile among the frowns. I have admit one thing, with your meth, you're pretty damn high. But once they realize your references, they'll see "You are Die." 'Captain Coder:' You know, after all this time, I've had enough to wonder, For why Mr. Sensitivity thinks he better than all the others, I'll slash this "brotha" like butter while he's hiding in his bunker, I've got a hunger as a hunter, and you're my prey, mother fucker! How you've gotten a girl at all, I've no idea except your BS tricks, I mean, it's not like you're in any way an SCP-056! I think i'd rather get hammered then read that shitty Feces Manor, Just try and spit another verse, you'll get cut-off like your Userpage banner! And speaking of banners and hammers, there's other ways to solve your issues, Then over-compensating for another size, shall I continue? You and ERBP's sub-par rhymes must really come part and parcel, And I don't find you exactly threatening when your role model is Twilight Sparkle! I've got better things to do come to your every need for a rap of mine, As I'm Lake and I'll plague ya, call me SCP-049! You can all me Samis, MSV, or Shift anytime you please, But I'd rather you came to grips with reality, you're getting owned by an OG! Silence falls when you come on chat, everyone quiets in the comments, Everytime you show up, it's like "Well, there goes all our common sense!" I'm going to break you harder than you break your own flow, So go before you're shown the darker side of your foe! Keep your backyard grill, I'm cooking up raging stuff like Gordon Ramsay, How 'bout you step out and show YOUR face, you big pansy! Just like those back then who saw my rage, remind yourself who you're dealing with, I won't be brushed off by some single-paged, half wit, quarter dick! You could call this Negative Flow on my part because you'll be left in ruin like a war, This high baller in his high horse is about to hit rock bottom on the first floor! No need to make raps so long, it's considered the Great Wall of Text! People reading your crap will make like YouTube Ads and just "Next"! When it comes to my disses, you know they always raise the stakes, 'Cause they could be defined with no accidents, no mishaps, and no mistakes! Who Won? Patts9009 Captain Coder Category:Blog posts